


New Year

by gingerbreadcookies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadcookies/pseuds/gingerbreadcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in my mind Harry and Louis had their own new years eve the night before he left and they had their new years eve kiss. Here is a short short short story about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> http://gingerbread-cookies.tumblr.com I always update there eons before here.

Louis parked his car and gave himself a minute before going inside. His day had been long, he had never been good with waiting and he had been waiting all day to get back home to Harry. He had spent the day with Eleanor, which he usually didn't mind all that much but Louis knew it wasn't going to be long before Harry left for the states. 

It wasn't exactly like Louis could make a fuss about it, Harry had to watch Louis traipse around with Eleanor for over a year now.

But that didn't make it hurt any less. Harry had to spend almost all of his free time with Taylor and it sucked. There was no other way to say it. It just fucking sucked.

Harry wasn't any happier with the situation. He had never been particularly smooth or much of an actor. Taylor was nice enough but going to America for New Years was the last thing he wanted to do. So, Harry came up with an idea. He was a bundle of energy, spending the entire day planning. The day just would not end and still he felt he needed more time to make everything perfect.

Louis knew Harry had been cooking the moment he stepped inside. "Harry?" Louis called out.

"I'm in the kitchen. Wait there! I'll be there in a second."

"Alright," Louis yelled back, setting down his bags from his earlier shopping trip. "Can I go to the living room at least?"

"No, hold on, I'm coming," Harry yelled and Louis heard the stomp of his feet as he ran. And then Harry was in front of Louis, cheeks pink and wearing those stupid sparkly oversized glasses that read 2013. He handed Louis a paper noise maker. 

"What's all this about?" Louis asked. 

"It's kind of silly but I thought we could have our own new years eve? I know it's not the right day so it won't be the same but I made dinner and-" Louis cut Harry off by hurling himself into Harry's arms. "I'll interpret that as you liking the idea," Harry mumbled into Louis neck.

"I love it. I love you," Louis pulled the glasses off Harry and leaned in for a kiss. Harry picked up Louis' legs and carried him into the living room. "Wow, you really weren't kidding," Louis said, taking in the decorations around the room.

"Yeah, I might have gone a little overboard," Harry blushed.

"No, I love it. Thank you." Louis gave Harry another kiss.

"I can think of some other ways you can thank me," Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Louis.

"Oh really?" Louis stated. He knocked Harry in the balls before making a run for the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Louis yelled as he ran.

"I cook you dinner and this is how you repay me?" Harry half laughed half groaned, stumbling into the kitchen, holding onto his junk.

"Oh, whatever, you kind of like it," Louis smirked.

"That was one time and a fluke!" Harry tried to keep his face angry but just ended up laughing along with Louis.


End file.
